cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Paladin
The Royal Paladin (ロイヤルパラディン Roiyaru Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. They have a variety of effects, including Soul Charging, boosting power, and Riding/Calling from the deck but have a main focus that is gaining strength in numbers. The Royal Paladin clan often uses counterblasts to call units from the deck. Aichi Sendou uses this clan both in the manga as in the 1st Season of anime, until he started to use Shadow Paladin deck while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia and completely abandons Royal Paladin unwillingly for a Gold Paladin deck instead in the 2nd Season. The Royal Paladin was sealed in second season along with Shadow Paladin and Kagerō. Kourin Tatsunagi also uses a Royal Paladin deck in focused on Fang of Light, Garmore. She returns to use this clan in the 3rd Season, now focused on the Jewel Knights archetype. Sets containing Royal Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (10 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (4 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (18 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (???) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol.1 (1 card) *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) Trial Decks: *Mega Trial Deck 1: Rise to Royalty *Trial Deck 1: Blaster Blade Races Shared Races *Angel *Cosmo Dragon *Elf *Giant *Gnome *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-clans *Alfred *Ashlei *Blasters *Jewel Knights *Light of the Sanctuary List of Royal Paladin cards Grade 0 *Alabaster Owl (Critical) (High Beast) *Barcgal (High Beast) *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) (Human) *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) *Brugal (High Beast) *Desire Jewel Knight, Heloise (Elf) *Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha (Draw) (Human) *Drangal (High Beast) *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany (Elf) *Enthusiastic Jewel Knight, Polly (Heal) (Human) *Flogal (Stand) (High Beast) *Future Knight, Llew (Critical) (Human) *Giro (High Beast) *Guraimu (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Glitmy (Stand) (High Beast) *Kuraudia (High Beast) *Light of the Sanctuary, Planet Lancer (Cosmo Dragon) *Margal (Draw) (High Beast) *Pixy Fife and Drum (Stand) (Sylph) *Primgal (High Beast) *Silent Sage, Sharon (Stand) (Giant) *Stardust Trumpeter (Angel) *Starting Legend, Ambrosius (Human) *Weapons Dealer, Govannon (Draw) (Gnome) *Wingal Brave (High Beast) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) (Elf) Grade 1 *Borgal (High Beast) *Dream Painter (Sylph) *Flashing Jewel Knight, Iseult (Human) *Flash Shield, Iseult (Human) *Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon (High Beast) *Jewel Knight, Prizme (High Beast) *Knight of Friendship, Kay (Human) *Knight of Quests, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Rose, Morgana (Human) *Knight Squire, Allen (Human) *Lake Maiden, Lien (Elf) *Light of the Sanctuary, Little Storm (Cosmo Dragon) *Lion Mane Stallion (High Beast) *Little Sage, Marron (Giant) *Miru Biru (High Beast) *Pongal (High Beast) *Rainbow-calling Bard (Human) *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien (Elf) *Rendgal (High Beast) *Rushgal (High Beast) *Sage of Guidance, Zenon (Giant) *Security Jewel Knight, Arwen (Elf) *Snogal (High Beast) *Soul Guiding Elf (Elf) *Starlight Unicorn (High Beast) *Stinging Jewel Knight, Sherrie (Elf) *Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria (Human) *Sword of Hope, Richard (Human) *Toypugal (High Beast) *Wingal (High Beast) *Young Pegasus Knight (Human) Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda (Elf) *Battle Flag Knight, Constance (Human) *Beast Knight, Garmore (Human) *Blaster Blade (Human) *Blaster Blade Spirit (Human) *Blaster Javelin Normally (manga only) *Conjurer of Mithril (Elf) *Covenant Knight, Randolf (Human) *Delicate Knight, Claudin (Human) *Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill (Giant) *Eagle Knight of the Skies (Human) *Gigantech Dozer (Giant) *Great Sage, Barron (Giant) *High Dog Breeder, Akane (Human) *High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Human) *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie (Elf) *Knight of Determination, Lamorak (Elf) *Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere (Human) *Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Human) *Knight of the Harp, Tristan (Human) *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad (Human) *Knight of Truth, Gordon (Human) *Light of the Sanctuary, Determinator (Cosmo Dragon) *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda (Elf) *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen (Elf) *Star Call Trumpeter (Angel) *Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (Salamander) *Uncompromising Knight, Idell (Human) Grade 3 *Alfred Early (Human) *Blaster Blade Burst (Human) *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Reverse" (Elf) *Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte (Salamander) *Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (Human) *Dignified Silver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Exculpate the Blaster (Human) *Fang of Light, Garmore (Human) *Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia (Human) *Gigantech Charger (Giant) *Holy Disaster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *King of Knights, Alfred (Human) *Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas (Human) *Knight of Conviction, Bors (Human) *Knight of Explosive Axe, Gorneman (Human) *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad (Human) *Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc (Human) *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome (Elf) *Light of the Sanctuary, Brightness Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Light of the Sanctuary, Planetal Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Majesty Lord Blaster (Human) *Monarch Sanctuary, Alfred (Human) (Manga only) *Outbreak Knight, Toulouse (Human) *Powerful Sage, Bairon (Giant) *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei (Elf) *Sanctuary Guard Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Elf) *Soul Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Stardrive Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (Salamander) *Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus (Human) *White Dragon Knight, Pendragon (Human) Other *Nation Saving Sage, Benon (Manga only) Trivia *Blaster Blade Burst, Exculpate the Blaster and Majesty Lord Blaster are grade 3 versions of Blaster Blade. *This clan is based on the Knights of the Round Table during the Arthurian period. Category:Royal Paladin